Monsters in middle school
by BeAsT BoOmEr17
Summary: what happens when your in a school full of vampires and werewolves. what happens when your friend is the leader of them find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I have completely made up these characters and story I think.

Paige, Jenny, and Brayan were three ordinary friends until the day it all happened. The day our school had to be quarantined. Hunter's creek middle school had to be quarantine because many students had become infected thanks to two students. Austin Swan was an ordinary guy. His dad was a scientist for a company that specialized in animal abilities. There were two DNA bottles. His father had been testing bats senses and the wolfs strength. Shane Austin's best friend had been with that day in his dad's lab. He asked Shane for a drink and Shane handed him a bottle with the bats DNA in it. Shane had taken the one with the wolfs DNA by accident they drank both of them and they said it had tasted funny. Then that night Austin woke up with an ache in his teeth. He brushed his teeth and realized barely had a reflection or none of a reflection at all. He had fangs about an inch long. He had tried to eat breakfast but he hated the taste. Then he had gone school and saw someone in the clinic bleeding. That had been Brayan and he could smell his blood from a mile away. It was like he could taste it on his tongue. Then he had went to library and looked up all his symptoms online. He had become a vampire.

That night Shane had been feeling weird so he got out of bed and went into the kitchen to get some water. Then he had almost made his way back to his room when he felt a sharp agonizing pain in his back. Like there was a knife in his back. He had made it to his room and he felt bones snapping and cracking he felt like he was about to die. Then his body started to enlarge and begin to get a big heavily built body. Then he started growing hair everywhere. Then he had yellow eyes and sharp fangs then he howled at the moon and jumped out the window. So that leads us up to school. It was about 12:13 and everyone went to lunch. As Brayan walked by Austin and Shane he had picked his scab he had on his neck. He started to walk to the bathroom to wash it off. Austin had gone to the bathroom because he was feeling thirsty. As Brayan looked over his shoulder he saw Austin. But when Brayan looked in the mirror Austin didn't have a reflection. So Brayan asked what was wrong with him. Then soon after Austin had shown his fangs. Then Brayan started running for his life. Then he asked "what are you a vampire" then Shane walked out looking for Austin and then right before Austin sucked Brayan's blood Shane came by asking what had happened. Then Brayan screamed "he's a god damn vampire". Then Shane came up and said "you are not a vampire you got to be joking". "I'm not lying" Austin replied As Brayan laying on the floor and hyper ventilating. Then Brayan got up and tried to leave but Austin told him to sit down without saying a word he just moved his hand. Then Shane had said that he was a werewolf. So they looked back at Brayan and said you will not say a word about this. Or they would come and kill him. That day after school Austin and Shane had come to Brayan's house. Austin wanted to hang out with him and so did Shane. So Brayan had told his mom he was gonna be out for a while. As he thought to himself what were they gonna do to him. Then it was getting pretty late and the moon had shown. Shane had transformed and Austin was getting thirsty. Soon he was at dark alley and he had thought he was gonna die but Brayan started to run away. He didn't have very far but at least he was safe for now. Then a car came passing by when they had stopped and Brayan ran to his house and finally got in. The next day it was the middle of the day and Paige was with Brayan. They had passed by Shane and Austin and finally at the end of the day Paige and Brayan walked home together. Brayan had turned around and saw Austin. It was the middle of the day but Austin was fine. Guess the sun had no effect on him. Then Brayan told page to take a detour with him. She had asked why but he said he'll explain later. Then Austin had caught up to them. Paige told Brayan that she was scared. Brayan had told Paige to stay behind him. Austin said that "if I can't have your blood I'll have hers. As soon as Austin said that he pushed Brayan and bit Paige right on the neck. She had fainted and Brayan rushed to her side. Brayan started to curse at Austin because how pissed he was. Paige woke up in Brayan's house. She had been feeling weird. "Oh hey Paige finally up I see". "Yeah what happened all I remember is getting bit by Austin and then passing out on the curb". "Well I hope you are better and here all we have is some red pop". She looked at it with wide eyes. "Hey you okay Paige you knocked your head pretty hard when you fell". He said. Then she drank the whole thing out of nowhere. "Hey can I have some more please I'm really thirsty". "Okay if that makes you feel better". She had drunk that like someone was taking it away from her. Then Brayan started to do a funny dance to cheer her up. Then she laughed really hard and Brayan got next to her. He hugged her then after he was done he saw her smiling and he thought wow she laughs a lot. He then fell and cut his knee on his pin that fell. Then he realized Paige had fangs and he slowly backed away. She asked what was wrong. He said that he was getting some napkins. Then Paige came out the room and saw his cut knee. She thought it smelled so good that she couldn't resist. She walked near him and bit him on the neck and he had finally passed out.

So Brayan woke up with a bad headache but he couldn't see where he was. He saw Paige right next to him and he had realized he was in bed with her. He got really nervous and walked out the room but before he could he turned around and Paige was not in bed. Then he walked up and Paige was right in front of him. How did she get in front of him so fast him not noticing? He backed away as Paige stated to speak.

"You know it's not good to leave a girl alone in the middle of the night".

"I was just getting a drink that's all".

"Come on I know you weren't doing that".

"I'm a little thirsty".

"Why don't you go get something to drink" he said nervously.

"My drink is already here".

"Please I'm your best friend we can work something out".

"Please don't please".

"I don't care anymore".

"You are not the same any more".

"You are right I'm not".

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh".

Brayan was about to get his blood drained from him but then Paige fainted. "Paige are you okay". "Wake up, come on wake up, don't quit on me, Paige god damn it wake up". Paige finally woke up. "Brayan what happened". "You were about to suck my blood when you fainted". "I'm sorry I haven't had any blood lately and I can't control myself". "You're telling me it's like you were a whole another person". "You know what here you go". "Where is my pocket knife"? "Here you go you deserve this". Brayan put his blood in a glass. "Wait I shouldn't ". "Drink it god damn it"! Then Paige hissed at Brayan. "Drink it please". "Fine, I'll drink it". "She drank it slowly and she tasted every bit of it". Then her eyes went pitch black, no pupils at all, just black. "Paige what's wrong with you". Then Paige grabbed him and bit him on the neck. Soon Brayan regained consciousness. Brayan woke up in a warehouse.

"Uhh my head hurts".

"Where am I"?

"The real question is who did this to you".

"Who are you"?

"Why don't you take a look"?

"Paige ".

"The only one".

"What you don't sound like yourself".

"Of course I don't I'm not the same person you once knew".

"What do you mean"?

"You must be really retarted to not understand, I am Paige's vampire demon".

"What I should have known".

"So what's your name"?

"Hmm let me think about it".

"I got it, ichigo".

"That's nice now why did you bring me here ichigo".

"One because I love your blood, two because I want to have a little fun with you, and three because I am thirsty as hell".

"Please don't".

"I don't care anymore".

"Fine but I have one question".

"What, before your death".

"How did you come to be"?

"I think I'll tell you that later".

"Time to have some fun".

"What".

"Hahahahaha".

"You psychopath".

"You shouldn't have done that".

"Listen to the pathetic voice of your puny little Paige".

"Brayan save me, save me".

"Don't ever do that again"!

"Too bad you won't sur…"

Then Paige passed out and Brayan lost consciousness being so tired.

"Uh what happened"?

"I don't know why you don't tell me Brayan".

"Paige you okay".

"Uhh why wouldn't I be"?

"All I remember is passing out and then waking up here".

"You don't remember anything".

"No can you please tell me".

"Well here's what happened, right after you tasted my blood your eyes went pitch black, then you sucked me dry and you were like completely different".

"What and what else did I do"?

"You have a counterpart named ichigo and she wants to kill me I think".

"She said that she was your vampire demon or something like that and she had an evil laugh and kicked me to the face and hurt me".

"I think we should get going because our parents are probably wondering where we are".

Brayan and Paige started walking home. "Pretty crazy night huh". "Tell me about it". They started to laugh. Then the made it home and got ready to go to school. Then they made it to school. Whoa what happened to this place? All there is are students and big dogs here. "Hey Paige what's up with this place. Everyone is in the shade and doing anything. What's with those kids and dogs walking around everywhere". 'Brayan I think there werewolves and vampires". "Austin and Shane did it". "You mean the kid that bit me". "Yes he did". "He is so dead I'm going to rip him limb by limb and make him watch his body gets mutilated right before his very eyes". "Let's go I want to kill him now".

"Paige come on don't be like this".

"I'm not Paige".

"I love to watch bodies die right before my eyes and then smash their heads right before they say their last few words, mwahahahah".

"Paige doesn't do this".

"Stop calling me Paige".

"You're lucky I don't kill you right now".

Then ichigo ran to the office and grabbed the intercom and said "Austin come out come out where ever you are, you're death awaits you". She soon completely lost it like she belonged in an insane asylum. She went looking for Austin. Brayan mean while gathered the remaining humans and ran into the library. Ichigo busted into the library. "Where's Austin anybody who doesn't tell me will die right now". Donny started to tremble with fear just a little more than everyone else. "Donny just tell me and I won't hurt you", she said fangs bared and she was standing there looking like a cobra ready to strike with in a second of movement. "I don't know anything". "Tell me or else". "Okay I'll tell you, he is in the basement right under the gym". "That's a good Donny, now I'm thirsty". "Wait what you are doing". "Ichigo don't". Then ichigo bit Donny right on the neck and dropped him like a glass. He got up and he had black eyes just like Paige and he had fangs. He had become a vampire. He started running towards the group of humans. He was going to bite them. He was hissing and he had lost it completely. All he said was "blood, blood, BLOOD"! Then Brayan punched him right in the face and he looked at Donny. Donny was super pissed and Brayan led him into the office and blocked it off right when Brayan ran out. "He's strong but not smart, that should hold him for now". Ichigo had already left and Brayan was super worried. Brayan ran to the gym and on his way he saw a pile of dead bodies. All had severed heads, limb by limb they all were ripped apart. Ichigo was angry really angry. Brayan finally came to the basement. He looked around for anybody. He ran north towards what it looked like a light. A very dim light but just enough that you could see. As running towards the light there was a four way intersection. He looked down the west and east hallway. He saw werewolves and vampires guarding the halls. It looked like Brayan's friends Amanda per say and a werewolf. Then Brayan looks down the hallway one more time. He sees ichigo kill them.

"Puny worthless monsters".

"Like you're not a monster ichigo".

"Oh Brayan its not ichigo",

"Paige your fine".

"I know I transformed into ichigo again".

"I missed you so much".

"Hehehe".

"Just kidding".

"It's me ichigo".

"Stop it right now".

"You don't use her voice like that".

"Don't care".

"You should have seen the look on your face".

"How pathetic".

"you don't do that to Paige"!

"what is your problem"!

"you use the body of my best friend"!

"and you make a joke out of it".

"you give me one good reason I don't rip you a part limb by limb"!

"well one if you do you kill Paige, two Im an undead monster who is stronger than you, and don't you wanna know how I even got into Paige's body".

" fine tell me before I grab that silver pipe over there and beat you down with it".

"fine you wanna know ill tell you".

"remember when Paige first got bitten by Austin".

"well when that first happened a evil grew deep within Paige".

"that is her vampire instincts telling her what to do".

"that is what most vampires do".

"except she is a little goodie two shoes and fought the voice inside her head telling her what to do".

"that was me".

"and because of it I hurt her anytime she wouldn't listen to me".

"soon I grew tired of it'.

"then I became Paige's alter ego, counterpart, what ever you want to call it".

"so you were the one who did all of this".

"you were the one who put Paige through hell. Just to get what you want".

"that about sums it up".

"you son of a bitch".

"hehehe".

"why are you laughing".

"because I think its funny that you think you can beat me".

"you know what, you don't deserve the right to even be in Paige's body".

"I have a question".

"what".

"how have you not become a vampire yet".

"what".

"Paige and I have bitten you a hand full of time, why have you not turned yet".

"it would be nice to have son of my own".

"ichigo, you're a sick bastard".

"I'm tired of this petty argument".

"I wont let you do this to Paige, I have worked day and night for a cure and this is what I get a god damn vampire demon who will not shut up, and on top of that im being chased by vampires and werewolves that also will not leave me alone. I wish that all this would go away. Its because of you that I have to put up with this. Yes you heard me, the all powerful ichigo or whatever isnt Paige. You will never ever be my friend. Please just leave me alone. I never wanted this for Paige. She now has become a bloodsucking demon that is dead has a good chance of never being human again. How do you think her parents feel. They havent seen there daughter for hours and they think shes fine or have you killed them already. Its people like you that me sick. I want you out of Paige's body now".

While Brayan was yelling at the top of his lungs, with out noticing Paige had turned back to normal.

"Brayan its not my fault im like this now".

"no Paige I-I was'nt talking to you, I was talking to ichigo".

"you said that you don't want us to be friends".

"no I want us to be friends not ichigo".

"yeah but ichigo is a part of me now. So you don't want us to be friends".

Then Paige ran away in super speed crying. Brayan left the basement and walked to the library. He had been moping around the whole way. He even looked at the monsters staring at him like a tasty meal. It had been a few days and the whole school had been quarintine. So the special forces but a large layered dome made from a hard material. It had been a fusion of steel and diamond nothing could break it. A few days had gone by and nothing has happened. No vampires or werewolves had been seen at all. Brayan,dennis and a few other kids were thinking of ways to stop an end to all this insanity. They were all wondering what had happened to everyone. Soon a thunderstorm had struck. It didn't even break the dome.

Mean while in those days that Paige was missing, something else occurred within Paige.

"*sniff* *sniff*, what did I do wrong. I tried my hardest to keep everyone safe but, ended up hurting more people".

"Paige its me ichigo".

" what where are you".

"im in your subconcious".

"did he hurt you".

"well I guess".

"we need to make him pay for what he has done to me and you".

"I don't know im not like that, I don't want to hurt anybody".

"yes but I can help you with that".

"no I wont".

"but we can be so much more together".

"aren't you mad about the way he treated you".

"yeah".

"well if you just let me kill him for you".

"no you won't"

"we both will".

"ha ha ha".

* * *

"yo dennis put some tunes on will ya".

"you got it"

"I am so close to creating the cure for vampirism".

"good job".

"thanks dennis".

Then Paige busted through the door looking different then usual. She had black tiny wings in her back, black chokers with spikes on her neck and wrists, silvery whitish hair balck eyes with an outline of red around them no pupils, and she had her fangs longer than usual, and she also grew just a litlle bit more longer hair and taller than him.

"hey Brayan".

"you sound different".

Her voice didn't sound like ichigo's or Paige's, more like a combination of both with a slight older woman sound.


End file.
